Valentine Chocolate
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: Ichigo loves Rukia but get pissed off when Rukia is in good terms with Renji. Ichigo finds Ishida for help. How will it turn out, IchigoxRukia. Well... Mainly it'll be a friendship fic than a romance one... Anyways, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I'm dedicating this story to kyurikochanwho wrote an IchiIshi fandom for me so... This is my first time writing an IchiRuki, no, a straight fandom, hope you guys enjoy~ I apologize if there is some spelling error or grammar mistakes cause English is not my first language. ^^

Rukia that bastard. Smiling like an idiot when talking to Renji.

_Damn, why did I end up here..._

"So Kurosaki, you're saying that you want Kuchiki-san to notice your feelings for her right?" Sitting on the couch, Ishida questions Ichigo while reading the book he has in his hand.

"Yeah," Ichigo sits on the couch opposite Ishida and rests his chin on his palm.

"And why are you asking for my help?" Ishida pushes his glasses up his nose.

"Because you're the only one that knew about this. By the way, you _must_know a way to confess right? Since you and Renji are going out. And you're probably the one who confessed to him right?" Ichigo teases Ishida with a smirk.

"I-I did nothing like confessing, Kurosaki." Ishida pushes his glasses up his nose as usual but with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah. You repeated that every time. So, what am I gonna do about this getting-Rukia-to-know-about-my-feelings?"

"Fine... What date is today Kurosaki?"

"February 10, so what?" Ichigo looks at his watch and trying to figure out what is Ishida pulling.

"So what?" Ishida sighs. "You're hopeless..."

"What?" Ichigo asks dumbly.

"Come on Kurosaki, we're going out to buy something for you love confession." Ishida stands up and walks to his bedroom. "Well, let's see... Ah, found it." Ishida pulls out a blue and white colored wallet and walks out of the room.

"Oi, where are we going?" Ichigo stands up and walks to Ishida.

"To buy your favorite food, idiot." Ishida unlocks the door and leads Ichigo out of his apartment.

A/N: I know, I know, it's not very IchiRuki like but... In this fandom, I won't bring Rukia out 'til the end. But hope you guys enjoy tho~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter, hope you guys enjoy! ~ ^^

"So... Remind me again, why did we buy chocolate for?" Ichigo asks while placing the chocolates and some baking utensils on the kitchen table.

"Are you an idiot, Kurosaki?" Ishida sighs. "To make some Valentine chocolates for Kuchiki-san and confess your feelings towards her, is that answer satisfying?" Ishida asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah... Te, wait! But isn't giving chocolates on Valentine's a girl's job? Why do I have to do it?" Ichigo turns to Ishida.

"Well, you have the point," Ishida rubs his chin. "But do you want Kuchiki-san to notice your feelings for her sooner or later? You decide." Ishida ignores Ichigo and starts to arrange the utensils.

"Well… That is… Umm…" Ichigo can't find a explanation and rubs the back of his neck.

"That is...?" Ishida smirks playfully.

"Ch," Ichigo folds his arms and turns away, hiding his blush. "Smirking bastard..."

"So, are you doing this or what?" Ishida looks at Ichigo, placing a hand on his waist.

"Whatever..."

"Don't 'whatever' me, Kurosaki. If you're going to this with that half-assed heart or yours, i'm not gonna teach you." Ishida got frustrated and folds his arms.

"Okay, fine. I'll do this whole heartedly. Ch, always aiming for perfection." Ichigo mumbles the last sentence but who knows, Ishida's hearing is quite sharp.

Ishida hits Ichigo with a whisk. "Ow, what's that for?" Ichigo grunts.

"Nothing much." Ishida puts back the whisk. "So, shall we start?"

"Yeah, anytime." Ichigo answers with a grin on his face. "By the way, you gave Renji chocolates on Valentine's too right?"

Ishida once again hits Ichigo with the whisk. His face flushed.

A/N: Still, Rukia's not here. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, this is the third chapter as you guys already knew... Same as always, enjoy~ ^^

"So, is this how you make cookies for Renji?" Ichigo asks while whisking the batter.

"Shut up and whisk the batter Kurosaki." Ishida hides his blush by chopping the chocolates into bits. "By the way, Renj- I mean Abarai and I are just comrades."

"Yeah right. You're starting to call him Renji instead of Abarai." Ichigo rests his chin on his palm. "Ishida, you know what?"

"What?" Ishida turns to Ichigo.

"You suck at lying. You're face betrayed you. Look," Ichigo points at Ishida's face. "You're blushing. Wow, your ears are red too." Ichigo smirks.

Ishida covers his face with his arm. "S-Shut up and do your whisking!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Ichigo goes back to whisking but the smirk on his face never faint.

"I wonder how many nights you guys spent on the bed… Woah, I guess it's countless huh?" Ichigo is expecting a blushing Quincy but is only greeted by an arrow only one inch away from his forehead.

"One more teasing and this arrow will be piercing through your forehead." Ishida's face shows no mercy.

Ichigo gulped and goes back to whisking. _Not__expected__…_

The cookies are done but Ichigo's father called him when they're starting to make the chocolate. Ichigo had no choice but to return home, leaving Ishida to do the cleaning.

_I__wonder__how__it__will__turn__out...__Since__Kurosaki__is__an__idiot__in__this__kind__of__stuffs__…_Ishida is sitting on the couch while reading a novel. _I've__got__no__choice__but__to__help__that__idiot._Ishida closes his novel and stands up.

Ishida takes out his cellphone which was brought by you-know-who and dials a number.

After a few minutes on the phone, Ishida goes back to reading his book. _Now__all__is__set.__Just__wish__that__Kurosaki's__action__is__just__as__I__predicted._

A/N: Okay, done~ ^^


	4. Chapter 4

The fourth chapter, enjoy~ ^^

_The next day, February 11. Kurosaki Ichigo's room._

"Oi, Ichigo, what are you reading?" Ichigo is reading the cooking book Ishida gave him the time he went home.

"R-Rukia? When-? Why-? Aren't you out? When did you come in to my room?" Ichigo was shocked to see Rukia sitting on his bed.

"Renji received a called and rushed to who knows where. So I came back early. Why? Don't like it when i'm around?" Rukia gets off Ichigo's bed.

"You're with Renji again huh? Nah, forget it." Ichigo closes the book and put it aside. Getting pissed.

"Ichigo," Rukia called out for Ichigo.

"What?" Ichigo wasn't in a good mood.

"You're weird." Rukia gave Ichigo a smile.

Ichigo blushes just by seeing Rukia smiled. He rested his chin on his palm. "Whatever."

"So, what are you reading just now?" Rukia is trying to grab the book but Ichigo blocked her.

"I-It's nothing! Really, nothing at all!" Ichigo chuckles nervously. _Ishida__that__bastard,__he__knew__that__it's__embarrassing__to__keep__this__kind__of__book__here.__I'm__gonna__kill__you__if__Rukia__finds__out._

"Ishida!" Ichigo bangs Ishida's door furiously even the opposite street's resident can hear it.

Ishida swing open the door and yelled at Ichigo. "What the Hell? Can't you knock properly? Jeez..."

"Ch, whatever. Here, catch." Ichigo tosses the cooking book to Ishida. "Luckily Rukia didn't found out." Ichigo lets out a relief sigh.

"What would happen if Kuchiki-san found out?" Ishida caught the book and arched his eyebrow.

"Well, i'm not you so... It's weird for a _normal_ and _healthy_high school student to keep that bomb." Ichigo scratches the back of his neck and let himself in the apartment.

Ishida twitched. "So... You're implying that _i'm_ not a _normal_ and _healthy_high school student I presume..?" Ishida looked straight into Ichigo's eyes and folds him arms. Drumming his fingers on his arm.

Ichigo notices that he made Ishida mad. He chuckles nervously. "W-Well, you sew and stuffs... That's not normal for a healthy high school student..." Ichigo mumbles.

"Spare me your explanations Kurosaki. I don't want to hear more nonsense from an idiot." Ishida sighs and closes the door behind him.

"So, what's your business with me today Kurosaki?" Ishida sat on the couch, reading his book as usual.

"Aren't you going to teach me how to make Valentine Chocolates? We're done with the cookies, isn't it time to make the chocolates?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yes I am. Can't you be patient?" Ishida flips the page with his finger.

"Ch," Ichigo scoffs. "By the way, what's that book for anyway? You're not gonna make me cook right?" Ichigo arched his eyebrow, wondering what Ishida will tell him.

"What if I say yes?" Ishida smirked and pushes his glasses further up his nose.

"What? You're serious?" Ichigo snapped at Ishida. "Don't joke with me! Why would I-"

"Kurosaki," Ishida shook his head and sighs. "You're really an idiot huh...?" Ishida shuts his book and look at Ichigo. "You think I would be such a jerk to ask a rebel to cook?" Ishida tilted his head and smirked.

"Fuck you..." Ichigo swear when he just realize that Ishida was just playing with him.

"You don't dare…" Ishida said that with a mocking voice.

"You-!" How Ichigo want to punched Ishida in the face right now but he resisted.

"_Saa_, you want to learn or not?" Ishida placed his book on the desk and walks straight to the kitchen.

"Oi, what's the real reason you gave me that book?" Ichigo follows Ishida into the kitchen.

Ishida kept silence and the reason why Ishida gave Ichigo that cooking book remains a mystery.

A/N: Well, this chapter is quite long compare to the others... And a crappy one.


	5. Chapter 5

"Look what you've done Kurosaki!" Ishida yelled at Ichigo.

"What? Don't yell at people so suddenly!" Ichigo covers his ears and looked at Ishida with one eye. Another one, closed due to the shock getting from Ishida's yelling.

"What? You don't know what you've done? Look at my kitchen! It's in a mess! This is not your bedroom!"

"Erm, hello? F.Y.I., my bedroom is neat and tidy." Ichigo protested.

"Yeah right..." Ishida scoffed and folds his arms.

"No big deal, it's just a kitchen. Kitchens are meant to be dirty anyway. By the way, we're done with the chocolates right?"

"_No__big__deal?_Fine, you're staying to clean the mess you've caused! In short, you can't go home unless my kitchen is spotless."

"Yeah, yeah... Whatever... I'd rather clean the kitchen than to hear you bitching..." Ichigo mumbles. Making sure that Ishida doesn't hears the last sentence.

"We're done with the cookies and chocolates, what am I going to do now?" Ichigo blushes, cannot believe that he actually made them.

"What else? Ask Kuchiki-san out. Isn't that obvious?" Ishida looked at Ichigo with disbelief.

"W-What? Ask her out? And you expect _me_ to do that? No way!" Ichigo turns away and folds his arms. A faint blush can be seen on his cheeks.

"Why not? You like her right?" Ishida arched his eyebrow.

"Yeah, but..."

"Then why not?"

"That's because..." Ichigo scratches his neck and his face turns red.

"It's embarrassing to do it?" Ishida smirked and crossed his arms.

"It's not!" Ichigo spat.

"Then ask Kuchiki-san out." Ishida smirked.

"F-Fine..." Ichigo growled and looked away. The blush still remains on his cheeks.

A/N: Yeah, that's it for this chapter...


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy~ ^^

"Ask Rukia out huh...?" Ichigo mumbles while walking on the road back to his home, carrying the box of Valentine Chocolates and the pack of cookies.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Why the Hell it should be wrapped with pink? And a heart shaped box! It's embarrassing to walk around with these kind of wrappings!" Ichigo, as usual, babbling about stuffs that seems normal to everyone except to him._

_"It's normal! Don't you have a date before? Oh, right, nope you don't... Well, you should have seen it on the TV or commercials right?" Ishida, as usual, argues with Ichigo whenever he says a word._

_"But, still, it's embarrassing!" Ichigo blushed._

_"You're hopeless Kurosaki..." Ishida shook his head and sighs. "Just take this home and ask Kuchiki-san out."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Ishida that bastard..." Ichigo sighs. "I guess I just have to do it. Damn, I feel embarrass..." Ichigo blushed just by thinking about it.

Ichigo reaches his home. "I'm back." Ichigo removes his shoes and changes it to a pair of slippers. At the same time receives a flying kick from his father.

"ICHIGOOOOOOO! YOU'RE LA- OOF!" Ichigo 'rewarded' Isshin with a punch in his face. Shutting the old man up. "Nice... Punch...Ugh..." Isshin manage to make a thumbs up before passing out.

Ichigo went up the stairs and went straight to his room.

Ichigo sighs. "That old man, i'm getting ready to confess to Rukia and he appears, playing a comedy show..." Ichigo placed the pack of chocolates and cookies in a secret place incase his idiotic father founds out.

"I'll ask Rukia out tomorrow." Ichigo lets out a tired sigh. "Ugh, i'm exhausted..." Ichigo went straight to bad. Waiting for tomorrow's arrival.


	7. Chapter 7

_February 12, at school._

"Kurosaki!" Ishida called out for Ichigo.

"Did you manage to ask Kuchiki-san out?" Ishida starts asking him the moment Ichigo turns around.

"O-Of course not!" Ichigo's face was flushed.

"Eh? What were you doing yesterday?" Ishida punches Ichigo on the arm.

"Ow... I didn't have a chance you idiot! She didn't come back yesterday! I don't see her this morning too!" Ichigo explains to Ishida. Ishida just fixes his glasses and look away.

"Jeez... Eh? What's all that packets and bags you're holding?" Ichigo leans closer to those bags Ishida were holding. Ishida backs away and lifts those things to waist length.

"These," Ishida smirks. "Are chocolates I received from the girls in our class and some are from other classes." Ishida fixes his glasses.

"Ch, showing off," Ichigo crosses his arms. _Damn,__I__didn't__know__that__the__dorky__bastard__is__so__popular__with__girls._"I see... So you're just toying with Renji's feelings... I knew it Ishida, you playboy." Ichigo smirks. "I'll just comfort him when the time comes." Ichigo sighs. "Poor thing…"

"What are you talking about? My feelings towards Abarai are-" Ishida stops when he realized that they're standing in the corridor and peoples are giving him weird looks. Ishida blushes and turns away, pushing his glasses.

Ichigo smirks. "Yeah, yeah, I got it…"

Ishida -still blushing- reminds Ichigo again. "Remember to ask Kuchiki-san out, or else my hard work will come to a waste Kurosaki."

"Yeah... That's what i'm going to do..."

"Good."

The bell rings, Ishida and Ichigo both goes to their lockers and prepare to go back home.

Ichigo sighs. "I wonder when Rukia will come back." Ichigo sat on his study desk and spins the pen between his fingers. On the desk lays Ishida's homework. Ichigo is lazy to do it himself, so he 'borrowed' it from Ishida after school.

But Ichigo's head is thinking something else other than homework... _Rukia__that__bastard...__How__will__I__ask__her__out...?__Shit,__I__wish__I__had__asked__Ishida__how__he__confessed__to__Renji__that__time...__Damn..._Ichigo ruffles his already messy hair. _Mou!__I__guess__I__just__have__to__think__out__a__way__myself...__As__for__now,__i'll__just__sleep__'til__the__next__day...__It's__already__late__and__tomorrow__is__Saturday,__a__perfect__day__to..._

Ichigo's face flushed again. _Damn,__I__got__nervous__just__by__thinking__about__it...__Argh!__Let's__just__call__it__a__day..._

Ichigo walks to his bad and flops down and doze off immediately.

A/N: Wow, it's longer than I thought... Whatever~ ^^


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter implies shonen ai, you can skip the last part if you want~ Enjoy~ ^^

Ichigo groans when he woke up. He sits up and takes the bottle of water beside his bed and drinks it. _Aa,__today's__February__13...__The__day__i'll__ask__Rukia__out..._ Ichigo closes the cap and get out of his bed. He goes down the stairs and the aroma of Yuzu's delicious breakfast is all around the house.

"Ah! Onii-chan, good morning! Here, your breakfast." Yuzu smiled at Ichigo and prepares his breakfast.

"Thanks Yuzu," Ichigo sits down. "Eh? Where's the old man?" Ichigo asks, looking at the empty seat.

"He went out for some works." Karin answers Ichigo while eating her breakfast.

"Oh, I see..." Ichigo takes his chopsticks and prayed. "Itadakimasu…" And starts eating his breakfast.

Ichigo went back his room when he's done with his breakfast. He decided to 'do' his homework but was greeted by a familiar figure.

"Rukia?" Ichigo was shocked and his face flushed. "Why are you here? You didn't come back after you said that i'm weird."

"Oh, that day... I'm busy, that's all." Rukia did not even look Ichigo in the eye and that pisses him off.

"Busy? Why?" Ichigo asks curiously.

"It does not concern you."

"Ch, fine."

_Remember__to__ask__Kuchiki-san__out._ Ishida's reminder shot through Ichigo's mind, Ichigo tense up immediately.

"Ichigo, you okay?" Rukia founds out that Ichigo was very tense.

"Eh? Yeah, i'm good!" Ichigo chuckles nervously. "Speaking of which, are you free tonight? I have something to tell you..." Ichigo scratches his neck and is looking down the floor.

"Tonight... " Rukia thinks for a while. "Sorry Ichigo, I have something to do. Renji asked me to-"

"So... You're busy hanging out with Renji that you don't even have the time to have a small talk with me?" Rukia's sentence was cut off by Ichigo's sudden shouting.

"Ichigo? What do you me-"

"Why Renji?" Ichigo look Rukia directly in the eye. "Didn't you ever think about how _I_ felt when you're with him?" Ichigo clenches his fist. "I...I like you, Ruk-"

Ichigo was shocked when Rukia hugged him that it cuts off Ichigo's confession.

"Baka mono!" Rukia scolds Ichigo.

"Eh?"

"Baka... How would I know if you don't express it out... Idiot..." Rukia snuggles into Ichigo's chest.

"Y-Yeah, my bad." Ichigo smiles faintly and embraces Rukia.

The wind blows strongly. Ichigo didn't know that it's cold even though the windows are closed. But what does he know? The windows _aren't_close!

"I see you've finally confessed your feelings huh, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo and Rukia break from the hug and backs away, blushing.

"I-Ishida? Why are you here? How?" Ichigo was stun.

"By the window, idiot. What else? You locked your door right?" Ishida sighs and jumps into Ichigo's room.

"Thanks to Ishida that your feelings reached Rukia." Renji grins.

"Renji?" Now Rukia's the one at shock.

"What do you mean by 'thanks to Ishida'?" Ichigo asks.

"You see, if Ishida haven't called me that night, I wouldn't have asked Rukia out tonight. Ishida planned all of these just to make you confess to Rukia. He knows that you're a stubborn guy, so you won't make any actions if you're not pissed." Renji explains Ishida's plan to them, wearing a smirk on his face.

"Ishida..." Ichigo looks at Ishida in disbelief.

"By the way," Renji smirks and pulls Ishida towards him, placing a hand on his waist. "Why would I spend my Valentine with Rukia instead of Ishida?" Renji kisses Ishida on the cheek.

"A-Abarai!" Ishida's face was flushed.

Ichigo laughs and Rukia chuckles.

A/N: It's not the end yet! Wait for the next chapter~ XD


	9. Chapter 9

Renji went to Ishida's place to spend their Valentine, leaving the newly formed couple alone in the room. Ichigo takes out the pack of perfectly wrapped chocolates and cookies out and hands it to Rukia.

"H-Here, yours..." Ichigo blushes furiously.

"T-Thank you, Ichigo..." Rukia accepted the gifts and blushes.

Ichigo smiles faintly and Rukia smiles back.

Rukia sits on the edge of Ichigo's bed while Ichigo sits beside her. Rukia investigate the box of chocolates and the pack of cookies.

"Why is it pink?" Rukia asked a dumb question.

"See? I told Ishida that it's weird! All he says that it's normal and starts bitching there!" Ichigo answers in frustration.

"Erm… You still haven't answered my question, Ichigo." Rukia asks, looking at Ichigo dumbly.

"How the Hell should I know. You can ask Ishida on Monday, I bet he's expert in these..." Ichigo turns away.

"Ah, so Ishida taught you how to make these. No wonder... I was wondering why would Ichigo know about these things." Rukia chuckles, opening the chocolate box.

"Whatever..." Ichigo blushes.

"Here," Rukia puts a heart shaped chocolate into Ichigo's mouth.

"Wha-" Ichigo stops when he felt Rukia's finger on his lips. Ichigo blushes and consume the chocolate. All Rukia did is chuckles. Rukia then ate one herself.

"So, how was it?" Ichigo asks when he finishes the chocolate in his mouth.

"Mmm, delicious." Rukia smiles at Ichigo. "I bet Ishida teaches you very well."

"Yeah, he's a real good teacher. But when it comes to his kitchen, he made a big fuss out of it." Ichigo chuckled.

"You had a really fun time with Ishida I presume? You two are really good friends huh?" Rukia laughs softly and eats another piece of chocolate.

"What? You get the wrong idea! We're enemies!" Ichigo protested.

"Yeah, like anyone would believe that, idiot." Rukia ignores Ichigo and eats her third piece of chocolate.

"Ch..." Ichigo sneered.

There's a moment of silence. One minute... Three minutes... Five minutes... Ichigo finally broke the silence.

"Happy Valentines Day, Rukia." Ichigo wishes when the clock struck twelve.

Rukia blushes. "Ichigo..." Rukia smiles. "Happy Valentines Day to you too, Ichigo."

Ichigo leans closer and locks his lips with Rukia's.

Their Valentine begins with a passionate kiss.

A/N: Yay! Finally ended the story! Congratz, me! XD I enjoy typing this fic~ There will be an extra chapter, or you could say omake~ ^^


	10. Omake

Okay, here's the omake! ~ XD Implies shonen ai too! ^^

_February 15, Monday._

"Yo, Ishida." Ichigo greeted Ishida when he saw Ishida walking to school.

"Good morning to you too, Kurosaki." Ishida fixes his glasses.

"Thanks for helping me on Valentines Day." Ichigo smiles faintly.

"I didn't come up with that plan for your purpose. It was for myself. If your confession fails, you'll come to me and starts yelling and get pissed and troubles me EVERYDAY!" Ishida snaps.

"Woah, woah, calm down..." Ichigo tries to cool down Ishida. "I made it right? So don't make a big fuss about something that's not happening..." Ichigo chuckled.

Ishida pushes his glasses further up his nose and walks faster.

"Oi! Wait for me! Ishida!" Ichigo runs after Ishida.

School ended and Renji came to pick up Ishida. Ishida smiles when he saw him.

"I see... You have a great boyfriend don't you? I'm kind of envy you..." Ichigo turns to Ishida.

"Shut up Kurosaki. Don't envy me, look," Ishida points at the gate. "Kuchiki-san came here with Abarai." Ishida smiles faintly.

"Rukia..." Ichigo runs to Rukia and starts chatting with her. Ishida only smiled and continues walking.

"Hey, Ishida," Renji grins when Ishida finally arrived at the gate.

"Abarai, why are you here?" Ishida blushes faintly.

Renji puts his hands in his pockets. "Rukia's idea. Since Ichigo finally confessed, she decided to have all four of us to go out on a date or something..."

"Date?" Ishida arches his eyebrow.

"Yeah, something like that... But I think it's just a friends gathering. Since a date only contains two people, right, Uryuu?" Renji smirks.

Ishida fixes his glasses and blushes.

"Hey, love-birds, can we go now?" Ichigo ended his chatting with Rukia and turns to Ishida and Renji.

"You have no right to say me Kurosaki!" Ishida shouted.

"Yeah. You were blushing like mad when you're chatting with Renji." Ichigo grins.

"Yeah," Ishida scoffs. "Like you're the one to talk. When you saw Kuchiki-san waiting for you at the gate, you immediately ran to her and you're like another person when you're chatting with her... Smiling like an idiot. Isn't that so, Kurosaki?" Victory is written all over Ishida's face.

"S-Shut up! You-"

"Hai, hai, we got it, we got it..." Rukia stands in the middle of Ichigo and Ishida.

"You guys are still fighting? I thought you guys are already friends..." Renji sighs and is trying to stop them to rant any further.

"We're enemies!" Ichigo and Ishida said in unison. They look at each other for a few seconds and turns away, crossing their arms.

"Both of you are really alike huh?" Rukia smiled.

"I think so too, but," Renji pulls Ishida and locks his lips with Ishida's for a few seconds. "Ishida's mine, I won't give it to you, Ichigo." Renji smirks.

"Abarai! What do you think you're doing? We're at the school gate!" Ishida's pale face was covered with crimson red.

"I know that very well Renji, but," Ichigo grabs Rukia's hand and pulls her towards him, crashing Rukia on his chest. "I already got Rukia." Ichigo gave Renji a badass smirk.

"Ichigo..." Rukia stares at Ichigo. "You..."

Ichigo smiled.

"Baka mono!" Rukia's sudden shout attracts the attention from those students who was still waiting at the school gate.

Ichigo and Ishida are very awkward and they decided to change the location. Finally, they went to the park.

"Phew! That was close..." Ichigo pants, catching for breath.

"Yeah, if they found out, it'll be the most embarrassing year..." Ishida sits on the bench.

"Aa, i see... You don't want your classmates to found out that you're in a relationship with me, Ishida?" Renji teases.

"S-Shut up Abarai..." Ishida turns away.

"I love it when you're all flushed." Renji embraces Ishida from behind and buries his head in Ishida's neck.

"Abarai..." Ishida ruffles Renji's reddish hair.

"They're very lovely-dovey, aren't they?" Rukia peaks at them.

"Yeah... But if you ask Ishida about their relationship, he'll just deny it. And I don't know why..." Ichigo rested below the tree and sighs. Rukia joins Ichigo.

"That's the Ishida I know. If he's blushing madly and giggles like a girl, that Ishida, would be weird." Rukia chuckled.

"And I think I won't recognize _that_ Ishida anymore... Ugh, Rukia, you're giving me the creeps! I just got a image of how will Ishida looked like just like you describe him just now, and all I can say is, gross..."

Rukia burst out laughing.

"What? It's true! Look! If Ishida's- Wait... I sense a dangerous aura behind me..." Ichigo slowly turns his head behind and finds out that Ishida is cracking his knuckles and smiling evilly.

"What~ Did~ You~ Just~ Said~ Kurosaki~~?"

"I-I-Ishida! I didn't mean to! I mean, the image just popped out when Rukia's-" Ichigo is trying to explain but Ishida grabs Ichigo's collar, shutting him up.

"Do you want me to beat you up?" Ishida yelled at Ichigo.

Ichigo get pissed. He slaps Ishida's hand away and now is Ichigo's turn to grab Ishida's collar.

"I didn't did it on purpose you idiot!" Ishida's eyes widen.

"Oi, oi... Don't fight over small things..." Renji is trying to calm them down but failed.

Ichigo and Ishida are fighting over there and Renji's getting impatient too. While Rukia is sitting below the tree, thinking about something.

"Ah!" Rukia suddenly shouted. Stopping those two from beginning a serious fight.

"What's wrong Rukia?" Renji questioned.

"I've finally remembered what I'm going to ask Ichigo!" Rukia's eyes sparkles.

"Eh..?" Ichigo, Ishida and Renji are clueless.

"Yes! I've always wondered... Ichigo, what exactly is Valentines Day?" Rukia's eye reflects that she is asking this question seriously.

"What..." Renji is speechless.

Ishida coughs and pushes his glasses up his nose. "You serious...?"

"What the Hell? Why didn't you ask me that day?" Ichigo is roaring like a dinosaur.

"W-What! I didn't want to ruin that moment! I can feel it that, that moment it precious, it'll always crave in my heart and soul." Rukia closes her eyes, savoring the memories.

"What kind of book are you reading every time... Where'd that line come from? A romance novel?" Ichigo sweats and shakes his head.

"So, what is Valentine for?"

A/N: Okay~ The End!~ ^^

Rukia: Hey! What about my answer?  
>Ichigo: Google it.<br>Ishida: Yeah, it's the fastest way.  
>Renji: I pity you, Ichigo.<br>Ichigo: Shut up!  
>Rukia: What's Google?<br>Ichigo, Ishida, Renji: ==''


End file.
